The Hated
by Dark Sector
Summary: The changelings are sick of the hatred the ponies have caused to them. So they committed a brutal war against them. You will follow the footsteps of a changeling as he fights for acceptance for himself and for his kind. ANTHRO


**I deleted the other stories because they suck; so I made this story to make it up...I think. So without further ado, enjoy this pony-hating fanfic.**

* * *

I was jolted awake by the sound of gunfire. "They must've found more survivors" I mumbled. Yeah, I fell asleep because I got bored of not killing any ponies. I stretched my muscles to loosen them and adjusted my sights on the scope of my M24 bolt-action sniper rifle. If you want to know what happened, then let me tell you. My name is Frost. I am 21 years old and served in the Changeling Army in a special division called the Changeling Security Service or C.S.S. for short. The war started when my father...passed away. He was the one who changed our way of life. A few years after the failed Canterlot invasion, my father invented a virus called LLV-C. It was supposed to reduce our need of love by 95%. It was a huge success. Changelings started to become less starved and able to think more clearly than ever before. Our technology has improved greatly, we started to become more civilized, and our population spiked up, reaching to almost 20 million in the last 5 years.

But, good times don't last forever. Princesses Celestia and Luna got suspicious of our lack of invasions and declared war against us; just as we were about to trust these ponies, we have no choice but to fight back. It was a long fight but, lost about 3 million in the process. After my father's death, Queen Chrysalis issued a declaration to go to war against Equestria. At first, we disagreed but, she told us that we were hated by them for far too long and that, drove us over the edge. Thousands of changelings joined the army to take acceptance by force. Right now, we just raided Ponyville.

I was in a 6 story building at the last floor before the roof. My gloved fingers ran though the barrel of my M24. It has a long range scope of about 900-1200 meters and bipod at the under barrel of the gun. As I was checking my load out, I saw a mare limping down the street. I quickly set the gun down and aimed it down the sights. I looked at her with extreme hatred. I cocked back the bolt, loading the bullet into the firing chamber. The mare heard this and yelled, "Wait! Please don't shoot!"

I chuckled lowly, she did not know that I was a changeling because of the black PMC cap I was wearing blocking most of my head. I took off my cap and the mare's eyes widen. "Please don't-"

**BAM!**

The 7.62 x 51mm round tore though her chest, making a bloody mess. She dropped dead, like a rag doll. I looked up from the scope to see the body from my own view. "Kill confirmed you fucking son of a bitch." I said. I searched the area though my scope for any stupid ponies for me to kill. "No ponies for today" I said as I put my cap back on. These ponies...they think they are so superior, wanting to eliminate all 'blights' of nature. Well, we will prove to them what it's like to have consequences in their actions.

"Alpha 0-1, come in over"

I picked up my radio and pushed the talk button.

"Copy"

"Alpha, we have multiple reports of unknown military forces coming from east of your position, the CSS squadron needs sniper support, over"

'Unknown military forces? What is going on?'

"Copy, I'm on my way"

I put the radio away and slung my sniper rifle. I jumped from the building, landing safely on my feet. As I made my way down the street, I spotted a group of Equestrian soldiers. Taking over from behind a barrel, I equipped my ARX-160 and aimed down the ACOG sight. I squeezed the trigger, firing rounds into each soldier. They have found me and started to return fire, only to be picked off from another sniper from a nearby roof. After the short gunfight, I got out of cover, aiming my assault rifle at all directions. I took out my radio.

"Nice shooting, private"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't know you were CSS"

'His voice is timid. Is he shy?'

"Are you all right? You sound a little nervous"

"It's...just the way I am"

"Yeah...wait, why are you using a M40E4?"

"Oh...umm...my M98...broke on impact, so I have to find a sniper that uses .338 Lupia rounds."

"Oh...well thanks for the help"

"You're welcome"

I took a turn around Golden Oaks Library and saw a massive gunfight. One side is the changelings and the other is ponies, but with different uniforms.

"Frost! Over here!"

I ran over to where the CSS are fighting (aka in the library) and dolphin-dived though the window.

"What happened!", I yelled over the gunfire.

"I don't know", he said, reloading his SA-105,"they came out of nowhere and started blasting on us!"

"Don't worry" I said, pulling out the M24. "i'll give you covering fire."

I went to the second floor and set the bipod rather quickly and switched to .338 Lupia Magnum rounds. Why do I carry two types of ammunition you ask? Well, the 7.62 x 51mm is for what I like to call "everyday extermination" or just killing common civilians and weakly armored forces and the .338 is for when you are in a tough shitstorm between you and unknown forces. I fired the first shot, making the pony drop dead to the ground. I kept firing my rifle, dropping more ponies until, "FALL BACK, FALL BACK!".

As we watched them retreat, our commanding officer had other plans. "We got those fuckers on the run! Kill them!" We truly showed no mercy as we kill and hunted them down like rats. Hours later, as I was helping the other soldiers burn and in sadist terms, eat the ponies bodies,(don't ask, I don't even know either) a CSS operative ran up to me saying, "Frost! The Queen wants you back at the hive! It may be the unknown forces we encountered earlier!"

I gave a small nod as I got on the nearest chopper. Something is going downhill...

And it is going to be a bitch.

* * *

**And done! Wow...it took me a week to finish this because of school and lack of free time. So review if needed, point out any errors that will help and as always, *puts on Russian accent* Have a nice day.**


End file.
